


A Dozen of Children

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Mal, Malia, Malina, Macaria, Melanie, Maria, Mallory, Malou, Maddison, Morgana, Miranda are the eleven daughters of Maleficent and Hades and Hadie, the only son of Maleficent and Hades. Born the same night, with powers stronger than everyone's and beauty that would make the princesses and Evil Queen jealous. They all get invited to Auradon to live the dream. And each one takes a  friend with them.
Relationships: Anthony Tremaine/Ginny Gothel, Aziz (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil/Original Female Character(s), Chad Charming/Original Female Character(s), Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Hadie/Ruby (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Dozen of Children

Each child of Maleficent and Hades has a partner in crime and they all rule the island together in peace. 

Mal's partner is Evie. 

Malia's partner is Uma.

Malina's partner is Scarlett 

Macaria's partner is Freddie.

Melanie's partner is CJ

Maria's partner is Anthony Tremaine 

Mallory's partner is Jay

Malou's partner is Carlos.

Maddison's partner is Harry

Morgana's partner is Gil

Miranda's partner is Quinn.

Hadie's partner is Ginny Gothel


End file.
